


Halla Horn and The Wolf

by Flubber



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, fable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flubber/pseuds/Flubber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas stops by at a pub, overhears an amusing fable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halla Horn and The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this fandom or ship before.

     “No, no-,” A young elf interrupted, the pink of Mythal’s markings decorating their cheekbones, lifting when they smiled and gawked. The several pairs of pointed ears immediately caught Solas’s attention when he entered the pub, the slave markings distinguished the one Dalish teenager from the other city elves. An odd mix to be sharing drinks, he thought, yet intriguing and chose a booth next to theirs. The pub smelled of sweat and slight horse dung, tables sticked with dried ale, the yelling of patrons spilled outside.

  
     “Let me tell you what happened,” The Dalish spat at the one opposite them, reigning the other elves’ attention with their firm attitude.

  
     “’Is another shite story ‘bout gods and glass mirrors?” One city elf laughed, hands firmly grasping their tankard, “N’t there ‘nough of those?”

  
Mythal’s markings smirked and the young elf retorted tipsy, “’Glass mirror’ you mean an Eluvian, and no, this story is different. Now keep your head up, you drunkard, and listen.”

  
     Solas sat alone with his back to the bubbling teens, ears intent of their silly story and smirked when the young Dalish elf began.

  
     “During the time of the mighty green Breach, when that wicked shem threatened the heavens and all of Thedas-”

  
     “I call bullshit right-”

  
     “Quiet,” the Dalish exclaimed and leaned into the table, lowering their tone, barely noticeable.

  
     “Fen’Harel had once lost something very important to him. When he noticed it was missing he saw a Golden Halla. He went to this Golden Halla as a Marabi and swore to protect her from any hunter if she would only show him the way to finding what was lost. The Halla agreed and led Fen’Harel through the forests, over the plains, on miles of travel. While they traveled the Golden Halla shared her wisdom and spoke of her kind deeds onto others, while Fen’Harel grew hungry through travel and yearned to taste her warm flesh. So he tricked the Golden Halla to walk ahead as he turned into the Dread Wolf and attacked her. But she was strong and brave, she had strong golden horns and heavy golden hooves. She pushed back against the Wolf when he attacked, but he had bitten and swallowed half of a golden horn. Angry with Fen’Harel, she demanded he explain why he attacked her when she trusted him and shared her wisdom. But the Dread Wolf was-”

  
     “Blargh, shite’s a baby story,” hollered a dim-eyed elf, slamming their drink down. They slurred glumly, “Where ‘he naked shems, eh.”

  
     Solas looked up from the spot on the table he had been staring at throughout the tale, the grim look on his face erased when he felt the essence of his magic enter the pub.

  
     “Okay, okay now. Skip to the end of my story alright,” the Dalish said adamantly, taking a swig of ale.

  
     “So the Halla ends up forgiving this ass of a Wolf, some reason I can’t remember right now, but her horn never grows back. You see, this piece of gold horn Fen swallowed stayed in him and grew. Stuck there forever, a bit of that Golden Halla pierced his fur and now he glows a little brighter, least thats what my Keeper said that one time. Keeper also said the Wolf and the Halla travel together forever, something about being together.”

  
     The elves’ talk slurred from Solas’s focus when his magic came closer and stood aside him, a lone piece of carved Halla horn hung between the breast of her shirt.

  
     “The mounts are ready,” She stated and reached for his hand to tug him from the booth, cursing herself for not wearing a hood as drunkards began to trip themselves when they recognized her. Solas laced their fingers, slowing her pace as they left.

  
     “There’s a new fable about me.”

  
     “Hmm?” The former inquisitor chuckled, she had found his fables amusing since discovering his true identity. “Another one about the feared Dread Wolf fooling another God? Or did you eat another child to protest wisdom?”

  
     “You are a Halla and I try to eat you,” Solas states bluntly, smirking.

  
     “But isn’t that true?”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write the fable bit as how fables normally are written; blunt, quick, little detail. 
> 
> Anyhow, I've had a hard time writing for a while now. I'm trying to get out of this ditch I'm in. I wrote this with little sleep and don't think well of it and I'm not sure how to write drunk people.
> 
> Slow steps, messy drabbles.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
